the dream you chase for me
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Karena Gumiya telah berjanji akan mewakili mimpi-mimpi Rinto, dan Rinto percaya sepenuhnya. Untuk #TAKABURC [fic kolaborasi winkiesempress dan Yagitarou Arisa]


**winkiesempress** **and Yagitarou Arisa present:**

 **"** **the dream you chase for me** **"**

Karena Gumiya telah berjanji akan mewakili mimpi-mimpi Rinto, dan Rinto percaya sepenuhnya.

.

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.**

 **Kami** **tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Selamat membaca!~**

* * *

Gumiya baru saja meletakkan sepatu lusuhnya di rak milik keluarga Kagamine saat ia mendengar suara roda beradu dengan lantai kayu. Sebelum ia sempat mendongak, suara Rinto menyapa gendang telinga. "Oh, Gumiya. Kebiasaan, tidak memencet bel dulu. Kaupikir ini rumah siapa?"

"Ibumu bilang aku boleh menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahku juga." Tak peduli, Gumiya melangkah mendahului Rinto, berbelok menuju dapur. Aroma kare sisa makan malam setengah jam lalu masih menggelitik indra penciuman Gumiya dan menggugah rasa laparnya. Gumiya membuka kulkas, mengeksaminasi isinya satu per satu, lalu mengambil sebutir apel merona. Kakinya menyenggol kursi roda Rinto saat berbalik, dan Gumiya menggerutu,"Kau berniat menggilasku atau apa? Muncul begitu saja."

Rinto tersenyum kecil, mundur beberapa meter. "Aku menyesal memiliki Nakajima Gumiya sebagai tetanggaku. Pencuri makanan."

"Aku tidak menyesal memiliki ibumu sebagai tetanggaku. Masakannya enak."

"Hanya ibuku."

"Oh, dan adikmu yang manis."

"Aku?"

Gumiya menyelesaikan gigitan apel terakhirnya, membuat Rinto bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Gumiya makan dengan kecepatan demikian. Gumiya masih memasang paras datar saat jawabannya terlontar. "Biasa saja, sih."

"Harusnya kau bersyukur punya teman sepertiku, Gumiya. PR-PR hitunganmu bisa selesai dengan cepat. Ambilkan satu apel buatku."

Gumiya melempar sebutir apel, jatuh di pangkuan Rinto. "Aku tidak bisa bersyukur punya teman tukang memerintah sepertimu."

Tak seperti Gumiya yang melahapnya lekas-lekas, Rinto mencucinya di wastafel terlebih dahulu. "Tukang memerintah? Kaupikir siapa yang membeli apel ini? Ibuku, 'kan."

"Dan ibumu bilang aku boleh menganggap ibumu seperti ibuku juga." Gumiya duduk di kursi makan paling ujung, menghitung. "Lihat, kursi yang mengitari meja makan ini sisa satu kalau disesuaikan jumlah keluargamu. Pasti untukku."

"Terserah deh." Rinto menyerah. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan topik. "Jadi, bagaimana latihannya? Sampai semalam ini. Kau sudah kelewatan jam makan malam keluargaku."

"Kaubicara seolah-olah aku selalu menumpang makan malam."

"Kau memang seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Gumiya mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, memandang jajaran lampu di pinggir jalan, ngengat-ngengat yang berlomba-lomba memperebutkan cahaya. Daerah ini selalu sepi di malam hari, meski stasiun yang sempat ia sambangi tadi masih riuh. Semua orang berasumsi mata Gumiya tak pernah bercahaya. Rinto adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menemukan setitik binar mungil di iris zamrudnya, tapi entah bagaimana kali ini ia tahu kabut tengah benar-benar singgah, dan itu mungkin ada relasinya dengan pertanyaan Rinto.

"Kenapa?" Satu kata tanda kuriositas terlempar dari Rinto, hati-hati. Gumiya meluruskan pandangan pada Rinto yang duduk di seberang meja makan, namun tak lama. Detik selanjutnya ia sudah mengalihkan pandang ke beberapa fokus lain seolah tak bisa menatap Rinto. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku pulang malam bukan karena latihan." Suara lirih Gumiya nyaris teredam suara televisi yang mengeras dari lantai atas disertai riuh dialog perebutan stasiun. "Aku tidak bisa latihan lagi."

Rinto mengulang kata interogatif yang sama, kali ini dengan kesiap terselip dalam tiap silabel. "Kenapa?"

Untuk beberapa sekon, hanya suara senda gurau adik Rinto dan ayahnya di lantai dua, suara kendaraan yang satu dua kali menderu, suara hewan nokturnal dan desau angin yang mengisi suasana.

Dalam suasana stagnan di antara mereka, Gumiya seolah masih dapat merasakan sensasi pening yang biasa secara mendadak menyergap. Pedih di pipinya yang biasa singgah tiap kali sang ibu menampar. Denging di telinga mendengar amukan kakaknya yang diberi cap orang gila. Suara rendah pria berjas putih yang berkata ia harus meninggalkan aktivitas olahraganya. Suara para senior klub sepak bola yang mengumpati kekalahan karena Gumiya. Bisik-bisik para gadis di kelas yang bertanya ke mana bakat sepak bola Gumiya yang dulu bersinar. Lalu umpatan-umpatan Gumiya pada dirinya sendiri, _mengapa aku jadi selemah ini?_

Lalu Gumiya memberanikan diri menatap biru mata sahabatnya, mengilas balik janjinya beberapa tahun silam. Saat mereka berdua berdiri di pinggir lapangan, menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola berbatas pagar kayu, dan Rinto menyatakan kekaguman. Gumiya tak bisa melupakan bagaimana semasa kecil Rinto bertanya kapan ia bisa berlari seperti Gumiya, kapan ia bisa ikut menendang bola bersama Gumiya, kapan ia bisa meninggalkan kursi rodanya dan menggapai kebebasan. Dulu Gumiya menjawab suatu saat nanti, dan nyatanya _suatu saat nanti_ yang Gumiya janjikan tidak pernah ada hingga sekarang.

Maka Gumiya berlatih, mencantumkan nama di klub sepak bola sekolah mana pun ia berada, klub sepak bola daerahnya, apa pun demi mewakili mimpi sahabatnya. Butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk mendengar nama Nakajima Gumiya terdengar di koridor-koridor di mana para gadis biasa membicarakan pemain ulung yang menjadi idola. Juga di sudut-sudut gang di mana para remaja pria membicarakan pertandingan sepak bola di lapangan kota. Atau guru olahraga yang sibuk membanggakan, kapten sepak bola yang menyebut-nyebut Gumiya sebagai penerusnya, dan lain-lain. Nakajima Gumiya terlalu bercahaya, dan Kagamine Rinto cukup bahagia melihat sinarnya.

 _Aku yang akan mewakilimu mewujudkan mimpi itu_ , begitu janji Gumiya, dan Rinto selalu percaya.

Itu sebelum berbagai macam rintangan menggelayuti langkahnya.

Gumiya menghela napas, mengusir pedih yang hinggap di dada. Sekejap suara pemuda berambut dan bermata hijau pun itu berubah.

"Bukan kenapa-napa. Kebetulan saja shift-ku di minimarket jadi lebih panjang." Lalu Gumiya tersenyum penuh kepalsuan. Kabut imajiner yang menutupi mata Gumiya semakin pekat. Tak ayal, Rinto segera menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Bohong,"

Gumiya yang kini sedang berjongkok di depan kulkas untuk mengambil sebuah pisang tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap Rinto seolah-olah kebingungan.

 _Dia tidak boleh tahu alasan sebenarnya. Mau taruh dimana nanti mukaku?_

"Huh?" respon Gumiya sekenanya.

"Kaupikir aku tak soal kakimu?" Rinto menunjuk perban elastis yang melilit di pergelangan kaki Gumiya. "Kau tidak latihan lagi karena kakimu, bukan?"

Gumiya terkesiap. Pisang di tangan berhenti dikupas kulitnya.

 _Ah_ , _topik_ _itu_ _lagi_. Padahal dia sedang tidak mau tertampar fakta menyedihkan itu lagi.

"Kau konyol, Rinto," kata Gumiya lalu tertawa kecil. Pisang lanjut dikupas dan digigit sebelum dikunyah cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak bisa lagi latihan bukan untuk selamanya. Kakiku hanya sakit sementara. Lagipula, kau lihat jalanku normal-normal saja, bukan? Kau tahu, hal semacam ini tak akan menghentikan semangatku menjadi superstar di lapangan hijau!"

Rinto tersenyum miris melihat setitik kecil api semangat itu lagi di antara kabut yang mengaburkan cahaya dari sepasang bolamata sehijau daun milik Gumiya. Kecil. Begitu kecil dan sangat rentan untuk padam.

Mudah bagi Rinto mengingat jerit penuh semangat Gumiya yang mengucapnya janjinya, di depan pagar kayu saat keduanya berusia sepuluh tahun. Masih sejelas dan sebening lonceng gereja di sudut kota tiap kali Rinto mengingatnya. Atau senyum Gumiya yang secerah mentari sesudah mengucapkan janjinya. Begitu hangat. Beroposisi dengan ekspresi konstan sedingin batu es yang biasa ditunjukkan Gumiya pada orang lain. Belum lagi langkah-langkah lebar Gumiya menuju kamarnya setiap kali ia memenangkan lomba setelah janji itu, masih berbanjirkan keringat dan kotoran sehabis pertandingan, dan pekik girang yang sangat seperti bukan Gumiya.

Tapi sekarang semua hal itu hanya membuat hati kecil Rinto tercubit, sadar kalau kini semua janji-janji Gumiya mungkin hanyalah isapan jempol belaka.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang dulu,"

Belum sempat Rinto memutar roda, tahu-tahu kini Gumiya sudah ada di lorong menuju pintu depan.

 _Demi_ _Tuhan_ , _langkah_ _Gumiya_ _cepat_ _sekali_ , pikir Rinto.

"Terima kasih untuk buah-buahannya, Rinto."

Dan pintu tertutup tanpa sempat Rinto menyahut.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada ibuku." Rinto menggigit apel di tangannya untuk meredam emosi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tepat saat acara sepakbola favorit Rinto yang biasa tayang pada sore hari menjelang makan malam dimulai, Rinto mendapati sepasang tangan menutupi matanya saat idola di dunia persepakbolaannya tampil di layar televisi.

"Rin, sebegitu keberatannyakah kau melihat kakakmu ini menonton?"

Adik perempuan Rinto itu terkikik sembari melepaskan tangannya dari mata kakaknya. Dia duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Rinto yang memarkir kursi rodanya tepat di samping sofa, dan melepas kaus kakinya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Rinto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Rinto tadi hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu selama tiga jam di sekolah karena harus check-up ke rumah sakit.

"Baik," jawab Rin singkat.

"Tidak ada yang mau kauceritakan? Biasanya kau cerewet kalau pulang sekolah,"

"Aku tak yakin kalau topik Kak Gumiya sujud di kaki Kak Luki untuk kembali ke klub sepakbola akan menyenangkan telinga kakak." Satu helaan napas keluar dari hidung mancung si Kagamine bungsu. "Atau kakak mau mendengar topik Kak Gumiya diskors karena ketahuan main di diskotik semalam? Hmm, bagaimana kalau topik kalau tadi wajah Kak Gumiya babak belur? Ba—"

"Oke, Rin. Stop. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi," Gumiya buru-buru memotong.

"Sudah kubilang juga apa. Kakak tidak percaya, sih." Sepasang bolamata sebiru lautan milik Rin berotasi, seolah-olah sudah bosan. "Aku heran kenapa kakak dan ibu masih mau berurusan dengan tetangga menyebalkan seperti Kak Gumiya? Sudah suka menumpang makan, orangnya makin ke sini makin tidak jelas lagi, ish."

"Rin, jaga mulutmu."

"Tapi, benar, bukan?!" Tiba-tiba Rin sudah berdiri di depannya dan meninggikan suaranya. "Semua orang di sini sudah bilang kalau Kak Gumi jadi tidak waras seperti itu gara-gara dia! Semua orang juga sudah bilang kalau Bu Nakajima harus bekerja keras, banting tulang seperti orang gila, gara-gara dia! Kakak pikir aku tidak tahu kalau tahun lalu, Kak Gumiya membunuh ayahnya?! Beruntung saja alibi palsunya itu bisa memenangkan ia di pengadilan—harusnya dia berterimakasih pada ibu dan ayah dan bukannya merepotkan dengan begini caranya."

"Rin, bukankah sudah jelas kalau itu cuma kecelakaan? Tindakan defensif Gumiya untuk melindungi diri. Dia bukan penjahat, Kagamine Rin. **Dengan** atau **tanpa** pernyataan dari ibu dan ayah."

"Ha." Rin mendengus, mengaku kalah untuk serangan pertamanya. "Lalu, kakak pikir, aku senang satu kelas dengan dia? Kalau bukan gara-gara bantuan kakak, memang kakak pikir Kak Gumiya bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya? Teman-teman sekelas—juga aku— sudah tahu kalau di kepala Kak Gumiya hanya ada sepakbola, sepakbola, dan sepakbola!"

Rinto seperti ditampar. Gumiya terobsesi dengan sepakbola bukan karena dia, 'kan?

"Kakak sudah tahu bukan bagaimana pertandingan Kak Gumiya empat hari yang lalu? Kakak pikir apa penyebabnya?"

"Rin—"

Lagi-lagi, Rinto tak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab. Rin berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang tak dapat Rinto artikan. Ada gabungan ekspresi bersalah, sedih, dan benci di wajah cantik adik satu-satunya itu.

"Kak Rinto tahu, bukan, seberapa keras Bu Nakajima mencari uang? Kakak pikir, bagaimana perasaan Bu Nakajima begitu mendapat surat peringatan kalau tahun ini Kak Gumiya tak naik kelas **lagi**?"

Rin mengatur napasnya dan segera Rinto menjawab dengan nada paling rendah dan berbahaya yang ia punya, "Rin, kau tidak tahu-tahu apa."

"Oh ya, kalau begitu apa kakak tahu kalau Bu Nakajima yang membuat kaki Kak Gumiya terluka? Tidak. Kakak tidak perlu tanya aku tahu darimana—aku melihatnya sendiri."

Rinto terdiam. Sahabat macam apa dia yang bahkan tak tahu penyebab kawannya terluka? Tapi, ini semua karena Gumiya tidak mau cerita, bukan?

Senyap menguasai di antara mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"Kak," Rin bergumam. "Maaf. Sudah marah-marah."

"Tidak apa," jawab Rinto pelan. "Aku tahu kamu pasti kamu punya alasan. Bukannya selama ini kamu adem-adem saja melihat aku dan Gumiya. Jadi, ada apa?"

Rin segera membuang muka."Bukan apa-apa."

Dan Rin segera melenggang dari hadapan Rinto, menaiki tangga dengan cepat sebelum hilang dari pandangan Rinto.

"Wow, cepat sekali dia perginya."

Rinto terkejut, mendapati suara Gumiya sudah bertopang dagu pada kusen jendela yang terbuka.

"Ka-kau! Sudah lama di situ?!"

Gumiya menggeleng. "Belum lama. Aku dengar adikmu yang cantik itu jerit-jerit dan aku penasaran. Lalu, aku sampai ke sini saat adikmu sebut-sebut soal sepakbola." Nadanya bicaranya santai, berbalik dengan matanya yang tetap sedingin angin musim salju.

"Aku mau bilang kalau aku diizinkan ikut seleksi U-18 dari sekolah. Meskipun aku diskors untuk tiga hari ke depan. Itu saja. Dah, Rinto."

Dan Rinto berharap Rin tidak curhat keras-keras seperti itu barusan.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, sulit bagi Rinto untuk menjumpai Gumiya. Tak pernah sekalipun lagi keduanya bertemu, berpapasan pun rasanya tidak sama sekali. Sudah terhitung sebagai bulan ketiga jika hari ini Gumiya tidak makan malam di rumahnya. Berapakali pun Rinto mencoba menemui Gumiya dengan cara menyambangi rumah yang berdiri tepat di samping rumahnya, Rinto selalu menjumpai kakak perempuan Gumiya, Gumi, dengan matanya yang menyerupai panda dan badannya yang kurus kering tidak begitu terawat yang membukakan pintu dengan tatapan membunuh yang menakutkan. Belum lagi kalimat, "Kau teman si monster itu, bukan? Ada perlu apa?", yang selalu berhasil membuat Rinto tidak enak perasaan sebelum balik kanan dan bubar jalan.

Di sekolah pun sama saja. Meski nama seorang Nakajima Gumiya masih tercatat di sana, Rinto tak pernah mendapati sahabatnya yang kini berada satu tingkat di bawahnya bersama Rin karena tak naik kelas itu ada di sekolah. Entah sudah berapa kali Rinto bertanya pada ketua klub sepakbola mengenai keberadaan Gumiya dan pun jika Rin ditanya keduanya akan diam-diam saja. "Tidak tahu" adalah jawaban jika mood keduanya sedang baik-baik saja.

Bukan jarang lagi Rinto mendengar ribut-ribut dari rumah Gumiya beberapa bulan ini. Suara barang pecah-belah dan jerit-jerit bernada tinggi sarat oleh kata-kata kutukan dan makian kepada satu nama sahabatnya menjadi musik pengiring saat kejadian itu terjadi. Hal itu semakin membuat Rinto enggan untuk memutarkan lagi rodanya ke arah rumah sahabatnya itu.

Berapakali juga Rinto nekat mengunjungi minimarket tempat Gumiya bekerja, semua orang yang ditanyainya reaksinya pun sama: diam-diam. Beberapa tempat dimana Gumiya biasa mangkir juga disambanginya dan hasilnya tetaplah sama: nihil.

"Sudah lama Gumiya tidak main ke sini," ucap ibu Rinto sembari memotong-motong sayuran untuk makan malam saat Rinto sengaja lewat untuk mengambil cemilan di kulkas. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Rinto justru terdiam di depan kulkas. Mau menjawab tapi tak punya alasan yang tepat.

"Dia sampai tidak ikut makan malam di sini, lho. Ibu jadi khawatir dia kenapa-napa." Kalimat ibunya terputus seiring dengan berhenti gerakan tangan wanita awet muda pada pisau yang tengah memotong-motong wortel. "Apalagi, belakangan ibu dengar berita yang tidak enak soal... Bu Nakajima dan Gumiya dari tetangga-tetangga."

Bohong jika Rinto tidak tahu. Semua berita-berita negatif dan gunjingan miring dari mulut-mulut gatal ibu-ibu penggosip di sekitar rumahnya. Kabar kalau Bu Nakajima adalah seorang mucikari di klub malam di sudut kota dan isu kalau penyebab Kak Gumi sampai 'gila' disebabkan oleh Bu Nakajima adalah topik yang mampu menyudutkan keluarga Nakajima dalam sekali serang. Belum lagi kabar kalau Gumiya adalah anak gelap Bu Nakajima—

Rinto memutar rodanya, mempertemukan mata birunya dengan sepasang bolamata biru kelam milik ibunya yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa ibu pernah ketemu Gumiya belakangan ini?" tanya Rinto yang segera disambut oleh gelengan pelan dan ekspresi sesal oleh ibunya. Rinto menghela napas, keyakinannya mendapat jawaban seperti ini membuat ia putus asa untuk bisa menemui Gumiya.

"Aku di depan nonton TV, Bu." Rinto menggerakkan roda-rodanya lesu menuju ruang tengah yang televisinya masih menyala.

* * *

Gumiya meringis sepanjang malam. Rembulan di puncak kepala adalah bukti kalau hari sudah lewat dari malam dan akan segera menjemput pagi. Tapi sakit di kakinya tak kunjung pergi, setia menusuk dan membuat pembengkakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak lupa juga migrain jadi-jadian yang selalu mampir di kepalanya, tidak peduli sedang di mana dan di waktu apa saja. Jatah tramadol di sakunya sudah lenyap, hanya bersisa bungkusnya saja. Jelas Gumiya sudah salah memalafungsikan obat tersebut—bukan kehendaknya juga sebenarnya.

Dan Gumiya memaksakan diri untuk merangkak, mengambil tas sekolah yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak disentuhnya. Tas lusuh yang mulai ditelan debu dari kamarnya yang tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dibersihkannya. Gumiya mengorek kantung-kantung di tasnya dan betapa bahagianya pemuda itu mendapati sisa obat sakit kepala yang selalu disisihkannya sebagai cadangan.

Gumiya tidak bisa diam saja. Seharusnya saat ini dia latihan dan mengasah lagi tendangan-tendangannya. Kurang dari tiga hari lagi, pertandingan pertamanya sejak ia tergabung dengan tim U-18 untuk prefekturnya akan dilaksanakan. Gumiya jelas belum bisa beristirahat. Gumiya tidak mau kalah dan mengecewakan sahabatnya, Rinto, yang memimpi-mimpikan hal seperti ini datang padanya. Dia harus membuat Rinto bangga dengan kemampuannya.

Sederhana bagi Gumiya menyebutkan alasan kenapa ia begitu terobsesi dengan janji yang delapan tahun dibuatnya dengan Rinto. Gumiya ingin membuktikan kepada semua orang yang selama ini mengolok-oloknya kalau ia bisa menjadi seseorang—menjadi seseorang yang disorot kilau lampu dan menjadi titik atensi ratusan bahkan ribuan pasang mata.

Bohong kalau Gumiya tidak mengakui salah satu alasan ia melakukan hal-hal seperti ini untuk membalas budi keluarga Kagamine—terlebih Tuan dan Nyonya Kagamine yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara—yang sudah membebaskannya dari jerat hukum karena apa yang dilakukannya tahun lalu.

Demi Tuhan, itu kecelakaan. Semua kejadian yang dilakukan Gumiya kepada keluarganya—setiap butir kesalahan dan masalah yang mengakibatkan keluarganya menderita adalah kecelakaan. Karena Gumiya juga kecelakaan—tidak ada yang menginginkan atau membutuhkan dia.

Hanya pada keluarga Kagaminelah, Gumiya merasa diinginkan. Presensinya di tengah-tengah keluarga itu seolah dibutuhkan—Gumiya hanya tidak mau berprasangka negatif kalau semua kepedulian dan senyum hangat itu adalah ramah-tamah semata. Cukup baginya mengetahui kalau selama ini keluarganya tidak menginginkannya—karena menggarami luka sendiri adalah tindakan terbodoh sepanjang masa.

Gumiya meringis lagi. Sakit di kepalanya kian menjadi-jadi. Dua butir pil putih ini akan menjadi penyelamatnya. Gumiya akan menelan keduanya sekaligus karena masih banyak yang perlu dikerjakannya.

Dalam hati Gumiya memastikan kalau batu-batu kecil seperti sakit di kaki dan kepalanya, tidak akan menghalangi jalannya menuju lapangan hijau sungguhan—demi sahabatnya dan harga dirinya.

Ketika gelap segera menjemput visinya—Gumiya mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Musim dingin pun tiba. Rinto yang sudah memasuki jadwal-jadwal sibuk persiapan ujian akhirnya, mendapati keganjilan tak biasa di koridor menuju kelasnya. Tak perlu Rinto menajamkan telinga atau mengerlingkan mata pada setiap bibir yang bicara di pinggir koridor sebab dalam sekejap Rinto bisa mendapati sebuah nama.

Nakajima Gumiya. Nama sahabatnya kembali disebut-sebut oleh teman-teman satu sekolahnya, menjadi _hot issue_ di koridor demi koridor, seperti masa-masa keemasannya dulu.

"Yo, Rinto!"

Tanpa perlu banyak berpikir, Rinto segera menarik rem kursi rodanya. Belum sempat ia memutar rodanya untuk berbalik, Gumiya, makhluk yang sudah dicari-cari Rinto selama berhari-hari, akhirnya memunculkan batang hidungnya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Pagi, Pirang,"

"Senang bisa melihatmu." Tak lupa Rinto mengukir senyum di wajahnya. "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Gumiya meraih pegangan di kursi roda Rinto dan mendorongnya perlahan sembari menjawab, "Oh, kukira aku mendapatkan jawaban 'selamat pagi, setan.' seperti biasanya." Gumiya tergelak. Tawa ringan tak seperti biasanya.

Rinto mendecakkan lidahnya. "Setelah kau menghilang bak ditelan bumi selama berbulan-bulan, kaupikir segalanya akan seperti biasanya?"

"Siapa yang menghilang?"

"Kau."

"Iya, kah?"

Rinto mendelik sebal. Tak ada lagi konversasi di antara keduanya sampai Gumiya berhasil mengantar Rinto ke kelasnya.

"Rinto, coba tebak!"

Rinto mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan sepasang bolamata birunya pada hijaunya iris Gumiya yang menyerupai dedaunan di musim semi.

Rinto tahu ada yang tak biasa pada sahabatnya itu. Tidak ada lagi kabut yang menggelapi mata sahabatnya. Rinto tidak percaya kalau kini kedua mata itu bersinar dengan binar asing yang tak pernah Rinto lihat sebelum—binar bahagia yang begitu menyilaukan.

"Aku jadi gelandang untuk tim inti U-18 prefektur kita!"

* * *

Jerit alarm membuat Rinto terbangun. Kedua matanya segera membelalak, napasnya berantakan, dan keringat mengaliri pelipisnya hingga helaian pirang yang baru dipangkasnya semalam menjadi lepek tak keruan.

 _Ah, mimpi itu lagi,_ pikirnya.

Rinto menarik dirinya untuk duduk dan mengatur napas sebentar sebelum memindahkan dirinya ke atas kursi roda yang semalam diparkirkannya di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Rinto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berdecak sebal. Ada setitik rasa menyesal di hatinya karena sudah mengenal Nakajima Gumiya.

Mungkin seharusnya Rinto tetap menjaga jaraknya dengan Gumiya sembilan tahun yang lalu, tidak perlu sok-sokan berbasa-basi dengan Gumiya yang main bola sendirian di taman dengan bola kumalnya. Mungkin seharusnya Rinto tidak perlu mendengar nasihat ibunya yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk berkenalan dengan Gumiya yang kemana-mana selalu sendirian. Dan seharusnya Rinto tak perlu repot-repot menaruh dan mempercayai Gumiya untuk mewujudkan sebuah mimpi yang begitu besar—mimpi yang tak pernah bisa Rinto gapai karena kedua kakinya—pada sahabatnya yang suram itu.

Tidak. Seharusnya semua tindakan-tindakan yang diharapkannya membawa berkas demi berkas berisikan terang ke kehidupan Nakajima Gumiya tidak perlu dilakukannya. Rinto kecewa. Rinto merasa laknat. Rinto berdosa menciptakan satu mimpi untuk dikejar kaki-kaki jenjang Gumiya.

Secuplik berita di koran yang Rinto potong setahun lalu membuatnya menggeram—lagi. Entah apa maksudnya ia menempelkan benda itu di pintunya.

 _Mengingatkan sahabatnya, heh?_ Rinto meledek diri sendiri. Tapi tetap saja ia tak kuasa membuang cuplikan berita itu dari pintunya—Nakajima Gumiya jelas butuh seseorang untuk mendoakannya.

"Kak, sarapan!" Rin berteriak dari dari dapur.

Rinto menghela napas sebentar, memaling wajah dari koran itu sebelum mengiyakan panggilan Rin.

"Sialan kau, Gumiya." desis Rinto sesaat setelah _shoji_ digeser dan ia memutar roda untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

 **[Salah satu gelandang tim U-18 Prefektur X, Nakajima Gumiya, ditemukan meninggal karena overdosis sebelum pertandingan—]**

* * *

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **MBBAAAA WINKIE MAAPIN DAKUHHH~ Aku nggak nyangka tangan nista ini akan mengakhiri naskah punya mbak dengan tragedi. Maaffff /sungkem/ Lagian mba sendiri kenapa buat awalannya sudah bau angsa sih? Jadinya gini kan? T-T)/**

 **Seneng deh bisa kolab (lagi) sama Kak Arn, hihihihi XD**

— _ **dan aku penasaran kenapa Gumiya/Gumi nggak pernah bahagia di fic yang kukerjain /hiks/ Inikah artinya cinta? /wei**_

 **MAKASIH SUDAH YANG BERSEDIA BACA! SOME JEJAK WILL BE APPRECIATED! SEE YAAA~**


End file.
